Life Happens in Threes
by Fantasylover101
Summary: Outline based story (at first). Ensemble Cast. My take on what happens up to and after the olympics. First two chapters are outline based, after that I plan on making short stories that go more in-depth. Depends upon reviewers. Couples are: Payson/Sasha, Kaylie/Austin, Emily/Damon, Lauren/Jake, Kelly/Nicky, Kim/Mark, Chloe/Steve, Ronnie/Marty, Summer/Alex, Becca/Leo, Jordan/OC.
1. Begin the Begin

Title: Life Happens in Threes

Fandom: Make It or Break It

Author: FantasyLover101

Couples: Payson/Sasha, Kaylie/Austin, Emily/Damon, Lauren/Jake, Kelly/Nicky, Kim/Mark, Chloe/Steve, Ronnie/Marty, Summer/Alex, Becca/Leo, Jordan/OC.

Author's Note: This will be a only a few chapters, in outline format, I'm willing to make stories out of ideas if I get reviewer requests. I've been thinking of this story line for a while now. Rigo never happened! As I want Sasha to be in this fic, Coach Mac only has an assistant coaching role. Also I my formatting never quite listens to me with page breaks, so hopefully the underscore button doesn't mess with the formatting.

Disclaimer: I am making no profit from this fanfiction, the characters belong to Holly Sorenson, Make It or Break It, and Abc Family. I mean no copy right infringement and the characters will not be harmed in the making of this story.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three Years before the Olympics:

Payson was junior national champion; she was in her zone, completely focused and very sure in her mind that she would be at the 2012 olympics. She was sure that Marty would lead her there and there would be no problems along the way. She didn't realize what would happen in a years time. She didn't know that her coach would leave her for another gym, or that an old disc injury in her back would cause her to fall from the uneven bars and make her completely reshape how she would accomplish her goal. Payson just knew that she had become the junior national champion and she felt on top of the world.

Lauren and Kaylie were the best of friends, the thought they told each other almost everything. Well except for one thing, Kaylie started to secretly see Carter Anderson. Lauren was happy being the only woman in her father's life but missed her mother and wished she would return. Kaylie was happy with her parents being happily married, unaware that her mother was seeing her coach. Lauren was happy being the best on beam. Kaylie was happy settling with her current moves and being a crowd pleaser. They were best friends, they were happy at with there home lives, they were training for the olympics, nothing could go wrong… right?

Emily was training in the YMCA hoping for a big break. Her home life with her mother and her brother was good, they may have been poor but they were there for each other like family should be. Her mother had kicked her ex-boyfriend to the curb and things were more peaceful around the apartment. Emily was working at the pizza shack in Fresno and it was an okay life. She wanted more, she would always dream for more, but for now she would be content with what she had. Life wasn't made for complete optimists, her mother could be an optimist, she would be a realist.

Kelly was very busy, after placing silver in the junior nationals her mother Sheila had kept her very busy with advertisements and training to make up for not getting gold. The would train hard and all the press would know her name and at the next national event she would win, she had to! Sheila seemed to always keep her busy with one activity or another but no matter what the activity was it was never actually with her mother. Sheila was always more or less around her but never joined her. So she used her barbed tongue to psyche out the competition, it helped to keep her mind off of other things.

Jordan was with her foster family, she was still doing gymnastics on and off as she could but the demons from her past still haunted her. She was doing as well as could be expected but nobody knew, nobody could ever know.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three Months before the Olympics:

Payson had gone through a lot to get to where she was now. She had to completely re-invent herself as a gymnast, she was now an artistic gymnastic with just a little of a power gymnasts edge. She was training for the all around and degrees of difficulties in all four apparatus's were high enough to give the best gymnasts in the world a run for the gold. She was confident that with Sasha's help that she would tweak her performances enough that she should be nearly flawless when she performed in London. She was just two months shy of eighteen now. She had a brief relationship with Max Spenser however they quickly realized that they were better as friends, they still went jogging in the mornings every now and then. Payson realized a while ago that she was still in love with Sasha, she was sure it would always be an unrequited one. So she trained, she focused on her goal of all around gold and team gold. That would have to do for now.

Lauren was pretty happy with how her life was turning out at this point. It wasn't perfect but it wasn't a disaster either. She had put others through quite a bit and the fact that they didn't all hate her was something of a miracle. After she had told Sasha about sending the altered training cam picture to Ellen Beals he had forgiven her. After the world championships she had told Payson. It took Payson a long time to forgive her but she eventually did after many arguments and pleas of forgiveness. She even managed to get back together with Max. They had a different relationship this time around, more talking and less flirting in the beginning, they really got to know each other, she even found out about Max kissing Austin! The down side to her old manipulative ways was that there was no chance that Summer would ever be her mother or treat her the way she used to, she still talked to her but it would always be different. Steve started talking to Chloe again, asking how things were with Emily and just repairing old hurts.

Kaylie was still struggling to stay on course. She still found herself looking at the calorie count in food and endurance training more than she should sometimes. However she had gotten back enough to do well on floor, vault, and uneven bars. She could no longer properly do the amanar but she could get a routine on vault that was only .5 of a point below that on vault without attempting to starve herself again. She was accepting herself for who she was and she made sure to write lyrics in her journal and sing as well every now and then to remind herself that there could be life after gymnastics. She had been dating Austin officially for about six months now, Sasha knew of it but as long as they weren't overt about it he let them be. Alex didn't like them dating but he at least knew Austin cared very much for his daughter and was honest about the relationship so he didn't try to keep them apart. Alex and Ronnie had officialized there divorce a month ago, Ronnie was talking to Marty again.

Kelly was eighteen now, she lived in an apartment on her own and she was no longer under the management of her mother. She talked to Nicky almost everyday either by phone, texting, or email, they had dated in Denver but had broken up due to tampering on Sheila's part. They were getting reacquainted and had plans to get together after the olympics. Kelly was now good friends with Payson, Kaylie, Jordan, and Lauren, they had become the team that she had always wanted but never had. She was most likely to be named team captain for the olympics.

Jordan was now training most of the time with Coach Mac, mostly because he seemed to believe in her more than Sasha but she realized that Sasha had hopes for her too. She got along well with Kaylie and Kelly the most, but didn't argue with Payson or Lauren. She still wasn't interested in boys much because of her past, and also just not finding the right guy. She was focused on a gold medal at the olympics, preferably on bars. She was getting used to living in Colorado, and she stayed with the Cruz's as her host family.

Emily was now about six months along in her pregnancy. She lived with Damon in Nevada, Damon still went on tour and was still pursuing his dream but he came home to Emily whenever he could, they had eloped when she was three months along. They knew at this point they were going to have a little girl. Emily was happy, she faced a hard choice when giving up her dream of the olympics but she knew her whole life that sometimes dreams don't come true. She was a realist, she wasn't going to give up a child just because she had a dream. Her child became her dream and she realized there really is more to life than gymnastics.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three Days before the Olympics:

They were in London, there dream was close to coming true, they would soon get to represent there country in front of the world and potentially come home with the gold. They were ready, there families were supporting them and there coach's were behind them all the way. Payson and Kelly would compete on all apparatus's later for individual gold. For the team competition, Lauren would be on beam, and floor. Kaylie would be on vault, and floor. Jordan would be on uneven bars, and vault. Kelly would be on beam and uneven bars. Payson would be on uneven bars, floor, and vault.

Vault - Kaylie, Jordan, Payson.

Floor - Lauren, Kaylie, Payson.

Beam - Kaylie, Kelly, Lauren.

UB - Kelly, Jordan, Payson.

There was some upset within the team over who went first and last on each apparatus, but the coaches calmed the girls down. There was also drama in that Max had just broken up with Lauren when he learned that he hadn't qualified for the olympics, she was sad to see him go but she got over it fairly quickly as she wanted a winner by her side, and she didn't think it would be equal relationship if she got to realize her dream but the person she was with didn't get to realize his.

Emily would not be coming to support them at the olympics, although she did Skype with them all about how excited she was for them. She's on mandatory bed rest until the baby arrives and the baby girl Amelia is due any day now.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Results of the Olympics:

Team Gold: America

Team Silver: Romania

Team Bronze: China

Individual All Around

Gold: Payson Keeler

Silver: Kelly Parker

Bronze: Genji Cho

Individual Apparatus results (For US team members only).

Beam: Gold - Lauren, Bronze - Kelly

Floor: Gold - Payson, Silver - Kaylie

UB: Gold - Jordan, Silver - Payson

Vault - Gold - Kelly, Silver - Kaylie

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three Days after the Olympics:

Lauren and Jake are texting each quite frequently in a teasing manner.

Chloe and Steve state to the girls that they are officially dating again.

Austin proposes to Kaylie, she accepts. Austin had asked Alex's permission first and he gave it to Austin.

Ronny and Marty had gone to the olympics together as a couple, at first the girls were concerned at how Alex would react to this… until they saw Alex kissing Summer on the cheek in the hotel lobby.

Emily had her baby girl Amelia the day after the olympics, she weighed 7 pound 8 ounces and was very healthy. Chloe felt awful that she missed it but she thought she'd have time to get back to her.

Payson kisses Sasha for the second time, chaos ensues.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three months after the Olympics:

Lauren and Jake are officially dating now. He still calls her Princess. All of the girls and guys are on the Kellogg's tour and are performing almost every night along with doing talk shows. Sasha and Payson have not spoken much since the second kiss, he of course rejected her again because he's still her coach. Kaylie and Austin are planning their wedding, they want it to be on February 28th, 2013. Emily and Damon are happy playing with Amelia, Damon is at home more often now as opposed to touring but he's still recording songs. Kelly and Nicky have been seeing each other more often as well, there may be a proposal in the near future for them as well. Jordan has become an advocate for victims of abuse speaking out about it on talk shows and through the media as much as she can, Coach Mac is supporting her heavily in this.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A/N: Next chapter 3 years after the olympics, 10 years after the olympics, 20 years after the olympics, and 30 years after the olympics. With enough reviews I'll take different pieces of this and make short chapters about the events. I made this because I didn't like how the show ended, it didn't feel like it wrapped up the characters lives and so I'm trying to do that. Hope you like, but if not that's okay too.


	2. Three Years Later

Life Happens in Threes

Chapter Two

A/N: Refer to chapter one for disclaimer. This chapter will only be three years after the olympics, I'm still working on the other years but wanted to get something out so that people didn't think I gave up on this. Thank you for the reviews and the follows. I know I'm not the best with grammar or writing but I'm trying.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Three years since the olympics:

Emily and Damon and Family.

It has been three years since the olympics. Amelia is now three years old, walking and talking, bringing joy into her parents lives. Emily will never regret keeping her. Emily is now taking college courses in Los Angeles, she eventually wants to be an elementary school teacher preferably working with second graders. She has a full college scholarship as she is on the gymnastics team and has gotten many medals with the team which she finds rewarding. Damon is recording his third cd, which is why they are living in Los Angeles. Razor is the bass guitarist of band, and is also Amelia's god father. Damon has taken the generals required for college because he knows he likely won't be recording music forever but as he doesn't know what he wants to do with life after music just yet generals is all he has done.

They visit Colorado often though because Emily still likes to see her mom and her brother, along with her new baby sister. Chloe and Steve had gotten married two years ago and they had a daughter that they named Rachel eleven months ago. Emily, Brian, and Lauren were all really excited about the baby, if not entirely about the wedding. It took a lot of work to get the Kmetko and Tanner households to fit well together but it has been achieved, of course it helps that both girls no longer live at home. Brian is also out of the house a lot these days because he's going to college to be a graphic designer. He still comes home but spends a lot of time either online or playing with Rachel, leaving Steve and Chloe to themselves most of the time.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lauren and Jake and Family.

In the past three years Lauren has been busy with three things primarily dating Jake, designing a clothing and perfume line, and completely redoing Chloe's wardrobe. Lauren at first had a hard time adjusting to Chloe and being half sisters with Emily even though she was friends with her now. Then Chloe started giving her dating tips and nail advice that she actually appreciated and although she would never think of Chloe as a mother she could think of her as a friend. With Emily she already saw her a type of sister because of her time as her team mate. Without all the competition between them, they got on really well even if both women were very different. Lauren and Jake started officially dating about 6 months after the olympics, and Jake is thinking of proposing to Lauren this Christmas but he is trying to get Steve's approval first. Jake is still helping his former wrestling coach out sometimes, there was a possibility of him becoming an assistant coach but for that he would have to move so that offer was turned down. Instead he is volunteering at gym for youths aged 10 to 14, he helps them with wrestling, basketball, and soccer. Because of all of the sponsorship money that Jake and Lauren both made in and after the Olympics they have homes in Boulder, Colorado and Vermont. They also travel quite extensively to France, Brazil, Spain, and Australia both for fun and for Lauren's clothing company. Lauren is content playing big sister to Rachel, and Aunt to Amelia, she doesn't want children for several years yet until she feels she won't want to travel as much.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kaylie and Austin and Family.

Kaylie and Austin did get married on February 28th, 2013 as planned. They had their son Dylan on March 5th of 2015. Austin has been busy training at the Rock with Sasha still for Rio, it will likely be his last Olympic cycle, he's considered one of the old ones now, but he's had no major injuries aside from a few strains here and there in training. Austins advertisements are no longer geared towards young men, but more of geared toward mature adults now, you'll likely see his face on Subway commercials or a Kellog's box. Kaylie has been focused on writing a book about the dangers of eating disorders and has made several media appearances cautioning athletes about not falling into a dieting trap and to try to stay healthy. For the moment she just plans on raising her son, and recording music every now and then.

Ronnie and Marty continued their relationship after the Olympics. Ronnie quite unexpectedly got pregnant about five months later, she had been going through menopause and so thought that she could no longer get pregnant as she was 42. They had a daughter near the end of 2013 that they named Arianna who is around two years old now. Kaylie and Leo take turns babysitting her every other weekend. Ronnie moved to Denver to live with Marty while Alex kept the house. Ronnie and Marty did get married near the end of 2014, they're families were there and happy for them both.

Alex and Summer took things much more slowly, as they had only began dating right before the olympics. Alex didn't agree with Summer pushing her religion on everyone and they had many discussions on the matter, he eventually tempered her down a little so that she wasn't being so pushy with religion but more of being willing to talk about if the discussion should come up. They got engaged on 02/14/2013. They got married on 02/14/2014. The dates were Summers idea, she though it was very romantic. Summer is now four months along, she doesn't care if it's a girl or a boy just as long as it's healthy.

Leo along with Kaylie find their parents to be sort of crazy lately but their just happy that they aren't fighting anymore. Leo moved back to Boulder, he got his degree in Biology and has a job in a lab.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kelly and Nicky.

Unlike their team mates from the London games. Kelly and Nicky have taken things slowly, Nicky did propose to her on Christmas Day in 2012, however they never set a date for the wedding. Neither of them is very concerned about it either because they have each other and they have their promise to each other which is all that is really required by either of them. They're in love, they don't need a piece of paper to tell them so. In 2013 they spent most of the year traveling the world, going to China, Japan, India, Brazil, and different places within Canada. They both had winnings and sponsorship money from the olympics so they weren't short for cash. Kelly has her mother on a restraining order and has not spoken to her in years. In 2014 they both went to Cambridge first they completed their generals and then Kelly went on start classes a counseling degree to help troubled youths. Nicky went on to start classes for a nursing degree, he didn't want to be a doctor but he did went to help people. They plan on getting married before they're thirty but as of right now they're just enjoying life.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jordan and Robbie.

Since the Olympics Jordan had been busy with an organization that goes to high schools and talks to teenagers about different issues, it could range from emotional abuse, physical abuse, sexual abuse, drug abuse, eating disorders, gang violence, teen pregnancy, date rape, drinking and driving, if it's some sort of issue that could relate to teens then this program has talked about it in some way, shape, or form. She's been on different talk shows not to talk about herself but more or less to encourage people who are being abused to speak out about it. She always makes sure that she does not sound whiny because she does not want pity, but she does want to try to help others. She's also done charity work for the homeless and helped out at food pantry's. She's given money to several different charity's to help at risk teens and help foster children find homes. With the school organization she met Robert (Robbie) Zimmerz, he was physically abused as a teen and through his counselor became involved with the organization and stuck with it to help other teens. He's now in college and wants to become a high school guidance counselor because of how much his helped him. Jordan and Robbie have been dating for about a year now, they're taking things slow because they both have intimacy issues and sometimes ptsd symptoms will happen with Jordan if things progress too quickly. But they're working through any issues that may arise and they trust in each other, they're building a strong foundation for their relationship.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Payson and Sasha and Family.

The first year after the second kiss Payson walked a very tenuous line with Sasha. After the Kellog's tour she knew that she didn't want to try for Rio because of small flair ups within her body, she didn't want another four years of pain. So she went to become an assistant coach at the Rock, she was allowed to coach the juniors entirely on her own for the most part after the first month. Because of her assistant coaching status she did talk with Sasha quite frequently and they did get to being semi normal again, but there was always awkwardness with Sasha that wasn't there before. Finally after being an assistant coach for almost a year, with Sasha still being awkward around her, she confronted him saying she'd be willing to transfer to Denver Elite, as Marty had offered her a coaching position there as well. Sasha of course was not happy with that development, it forced him to admit to Payson that the real reason why he'd been so awkward the past 9 months was because he did have feelings for her but he didn't feel that they were appropriate. Payson eventually convinced him that she was no longer his athlete, they were essentially equals now even though they worked together it would be okay for them to be together. So they've been dating for the past two years and this past May Sasha asked her to marry him and Payson of course accepted.

Mark was not all that thrilled when Payson announced she was dating Sasha. Kim and Becca were thrilled, they had seen the chemistry there for a while and they were both happy that they didn't get together right after the olympics because that would not have looked good on Sasha's part. Mark was working full time at a company in Boulder now so he didn't have to travel, and he didn't have to worry about money. Kim was working full time at the Rock, particularly since Summer no longer worked even part time there. Becca is training at the Rock for Rio, she is particularly good on beam and uneven bars.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A/N 2: I WILL be making short story/chapters of some of these events in more detail. I'll make a chapter index in my profile for when that happens (it'll be after 10, 20, and 30 years later), but with the index I'll tell the chapter, the event, and the couple. I'll make sure it's easy to follow.


End file.
